Escravos de uma paixão
by Belly Maltter
Summary: Olhando Draco deitado ali,Harry sentiu seu sangue ferver. E apesar de muitos dizerem que o loiro era uma espécie de escravo dele, o que acontecia era exatamente o contrário. Paixões, elos e mistério aos pés do Nilo. Aviso: Slash e Lemon! Leiam e comente
1. Chapter 1

**Escravos de uma paixão – **_Por Belly Maltter_

_

* * *

  
_

**Nota da Autora¹:** _Olá pessoal! Outra nova fic quentinha saída do meu caldeirão. Espero que gostem. Estive em dúvida sobre postar esta fic, mas muitas pessoas me incentivaram. Portanto, leiam e deixem sua opinião. Disso depende o futuro da história._

**Pares: **Harry/Draco e todas as que se formarem além das usuais.

**Classificação: **_M (e isso quer dizer que teremos lemons e mais lemons!)._

**Gênero: **_É slash, se chegaram até aqui é por que sabem o que significa, então já que foram avisados não quero ouvir reclamações depois._

_Agora, Boa Leitura!

* * *

_

Capítulo 1

A guerra havia acabado. Finalmente a paz parecia reinar no mundo mágico. O Lord das Trevas foi derrotado e Harry Potter saiu vitorioso no final das contas. O mundo bruxo estava tão agradecido que ofereceu a Harry o lugar de Ministro da Magia, mas ele recusou.

Foi depois de muita insistência e também com um pouco de persuasão dos seus amigos que Harry concordou em governar um pequeno principado chamado Deluxe que se situava no Egito.

Depois de muito pensar sobre o assunto Harry se deu conta de que talvez isso fosse até bom. Ele estava cansado de viver no Reino Unido, de toda a atenção que a mídia lhe dava e de todos ficar correndo atrás dele para uma foto ou autógrafo cada vez que ele saia à rua.

Com uma população de apenas mil habitantes, Deluxe era um país inteiramente bruxo, que cultivava em sua grande maioria os antigos costumes mágicos, vivendo com um pé na época medieval e outro na modernidade. Era, apesar de pequeno uma grande potência, de muitas riquezas e com grande influencia em outros paises. Sua população estava radiante com o novo líder, e davam as boas vindas ao Príncipe Harry e sua comitiva.

E sem olhar pra trás Harry deixou Londres para governar um país as margens do Rio Nilo juntamente com seus melhores amigos Ronny e Hermione que seriam seus conselheiros. Remus Lupin, Severus Snape e Sírius Black também seriam seus conselheiros, afinal, como um país poderia ser governado por um trio de jovens que apesar de terem vencido uma guerra ainda eram jovens que mal tinham saído da escola?

Além dos cinco conselheiros outras pessoas optaram por seguir Harry atrás de uma vida nova. Entre eles estavam o Senhor e Senhora Weasley juntamente com Ginny, Charlie, Fred e George; Tonks que estava casada com Remus Lupin, sua mãe Andrômeda e o filho deles Teddy; Neville Longbotton e mais alguns outros amigos e conhecidos deles.

Outra pessoa que havia seguido Harry havia sido Draco Malfoy. Isto aconteceu graças a um elo que agora ligava o loiro ao seu antigo inimigo de escola. Foi na última batalha contra Voldemort que Harry havia salvado o loiro.

A Ordem da Fênix havia invadido Malfoy Manor na última batalha. Voldemort estava mais enfraquecido devido aos constantes ataques que a Ordem efetuava em seus territórios e na perda da maioria dos seus comensais. Foi em meio à confusão e buscando por Voldemort que Harry foi parar nas masmorras da Mansão. E foi lá que ele, muito surpreso, encontro Draco. Um Draco muito diferente do que ele se lembrava da escola: imundo, com os cabelos compridos e desgrenhados, coberto de hematomas, cortes com sangue seco e machucados que ainda sangravam, Draco encolhia-se em um canto de uma das celas com as roupas esfarrapadas, os pulsos presos por uma corrente às paredes daquele lugar fétido e uma expressão vazia nos olhos.

Aquilo provocou um choque tremendo em Harry que no mesmo instante aproximou-se do outro para soltá-lo. Sua reação foi totalmente natural para alguém com um instinto heróico tão arraigado quanto Harry. Ele jamais veria alguém sofrer e ficaria de braços cruzados. Por isso, nada mais natural que resgatar o loiro. Sua aproximação causou uma reação inesperada no prisioneiro: ele demonstrava medo e procurava encolher-se mais ainda contra a parede. Mas com voz calma e gestos mansos Harry conseguiu se aproximar dele o suficiente para soltá-lo das correntes.

Neste instante Harry sentiu uma corrente de magia passar por todo seu corpo, uma sensação que ele nunca havia sentido, uma mistura de leveza e ansiedade. Ele não sabia explicar o que sentiu, mas olhando para o loiro a sua frente percebeu que este o olhava fixamente com um brilho inebriante nos olhos. Foi neste momento que Voldemort irrompeu nas masmorras e a última batalha propriamente dita começou.

Ver Draco naquela situação só aumentou o ódio que Harry tinha de Voldemort e quando este atingiu Draco com um Cruciatus e ele passou a se debater de dor, Harry sentiu uma grande ira em seu interior, era insuportável ver aquele ser outrora tão lindo ali sendo torturado por algo tão asqueroso quanto voldemort e antes que se desse conta uma gigantesca onda de magia passou por todo seu corpo, produzindo uma explosão de luz e depois ele só se lembrava de ver o corpo de Voldemort carbonizado no chão.

Depois dalí toda a atenção de Harry estava no loiro que ele havia tirado das masmorras. Ele ignorou seus próprios ferimentos e carregou Draco para o St. Mungus. Era vital para ele que o loiro sobrevivesse. De uma maneira incompreensível para ele e para aqueles que cruzaram seu caminho até o hospital mágico, Harry precisava ter certeza de que o outro estaria bem. Lá exigiu que o outro fosse atendido de imediato e se recusou a sair do seu lado até vê-lo fora de perigo. Só depois de Hermione quase ter uma crise histérica ele permitiu que os medimagos o examinassem e cuidassem de seus ferimentos. Mesmo assim, só deixou que o fizessem na mesma sala onde estava Draco. Não podia perdê-lo de vista.

Quando acordou em um quarto no St. Mungus Draco deu de cara com Harry que, depois ele ficaria sabendo, passava todo o tempo a sua cabeceira velando seu sono. Há muito tempo ele já vinha sentindo algo diferente pelo Menino de Ouro de Griffindor. Desde o final do seu quinto ano em Hogwarts havia passado a ver Harry de uma forma diferente da que ele vinha vendo-o ou da forma que seu pai queria que ele o visse. Aos poucos ele foi percebendo que amava o Escolhido e passou a admirá-lo de longe e em segredo. Quando Voldemort o incubiu de matar a Dumbledore no seu sexto ano Draco fez de tudo para não cumprir as ordens do Lord das Trevas e por sua traição ele e sua família tiveram de pagar. Seu pai foi morte diante dos seus olhos, sua mãe estava desaparecida e ele mesmo foi espancado, estuprado e torturado. Virou um mero brinquedo dos comensais e se tornou um prisioneiro das masmorras de sua própria casa. A casa onde ele havia nascido e vivido cercado de tantos cuidados e amor por seus pais. Mas quando não tinha mais esperanças de ser resgatado, quando toda a humanidade que ele tinha estava se esvaindo dele Harry surgiu como um anjo e o tirou do seu pesadelo. E de quebra ainda derrotou o grande causador do seu infortúnio. Das poucas lembranças que tinha do seu resgate e da batalha final, Draco tinha a lembrança de uma sensação de leveza e uma necessidade de ter o moreno perto de si. Lembrava de que os olhos verdes do outro que sempre o deixavam fascinado brilhavam mais que nunca e todo Harry emitia um suave brilho que o fazia mirá-lo embevecido.

Se já não o amasse tanto Draco passaria a amá-lo a partir daí. E foi um tremendo choque quando Draco acordou e foi saudado com um beijo espetacular de nada mais nada menos que Harry Potter.

Harry não sabia bem o porquê de ter beijado Draco quando este acordou, mas a sensação era muito boa. Desde o inicio do seu sexto ano Harry havia notado que o loiro se comportava de maneira diferente dos anos anteriores. Já não o importunava ou a seus amigos e sempre parecia estar olhando para ele quando Harry fingia não perceber. Isto deixava o moreno em dúvida, pensando se o loiro não estaria tramando alguma coisa contra ele. Mas quando Draco desapareceu do colégio no final do sexto ano ele já estava mergulhado nos horrores da guerra contra Voldemort e sua dúvidas quanto ao loiro foram um pouco abafadas. Foi um choque para Harry encontrar o outro nas condições subumanas na qual ele o encontrou e quando os medimagos disseram que ele estava fora de perigo foi como se um peso tivesse sido tirado de dentro dele. E ele o beijou. Não sabia bem o que o havia feito beijá-lo, mas o fez. E parecia que Draco havia gostado porque ele correspondeu.

Depois que Draco acordou, foi praticamente era como se estivessem juntos desde sempre. Isso causou muita estranheza, principalmente em Ronny e Hermione. A castanha sendo quem era desconfiou do grude entre eles e depois de algumas pesquisas descobriu que ambos estavam vinculados. Além do elo criado quando Harry salvou a vida de Draco alguém lançou um vínculo neles. O último vinculo do qual se tinha ouvido falar havia acontecido a séculos por isso não tinham muitas referências sobre o assunto e ninguém parecia saber muito sobre vínculos nem suas conseqüências só sabiam que não podia ser dissolvido facilmente e que se quebrado a força uma das partes ou ambos podiam morrer. Além disso, tanto Harry quanto Draco encontravam-se ainda em estado delicado de saúde para que alguém arriscasse a testar os limites do elo que os unia.

E quando o Principado de Deluxe foi oferecido a Harry para que este o governasse, Draco viu-se de partida junto com o moreno e toda a sua comitiva. O loiro não estava de todo satisfeito com a situação, estava ligado irremediavelmente ao moreno, perdera seus pais de forma terrível, quase perdia sua humanidade e sanidade e ainda por cima tinha que conviver com o pobretão e a sangue-ruim e todos os integrantes do fã-clube de Potter. Concordara em ser o mais simpático possível com os amigos do moreno, e realmente conseguia até ter conversas civilizadas com a Granger em certas ocasiões, mas o ruivo era duro de aturar. Eram anos de hostilidades arraigados para serem dissolvidos assim de uma hora para outra. Mas Harry sempre dizia que um dia eles acabariam se entendendo.

Draco não acreditava muito nisso, mas estranhamente se via concordando com boa parte do que o moreno dizia. Entenda, ele não era _obrigado _a concordar com tudo o que Harry dissesse ou fizesse. Ele até conseguia discordar. Mas _algo _sempre lhe levava a fazer o que o outro queria. E nem era preciso Harry lhe dar alguma ordem. Ele era sempre tão gentil, sempre chegava nele de mansinho, suas carícias eram sempre tão ternas e cheias de paixão que provocavam suspiros deleitados no loiro.

Então para Draco, deixar Londres estava sendo até um alívio. Ele queria deixar pra trás todas as más recordações que tinha daquele período negro da sua vida. As pessoas nunca deixariam de vê-lo como o "filho do comensal da morte", ou como o "comensal em treinamento", não importava que ele estivesse com Harry agora e que nunca havia sido marcado.

Ainda tinha o fato de que as buscas pela sua mãe ainda seguiam mais por insistência do moreno junto ao Ministério do que por outros motivos como a preocupação do herdeiro Malfoy pelo paradeiro de sua mãe.

Mas apesar de pequenas contrariedades, como aqueles amiguinhos griffindor de Harry, Draco estava satisfeito por deixar o Reino Unido. Pelo menos seu padrinho Severus também estaria indo e talvez ele não se sentisse tão sozinho como achou que estaria.

* * *

**N/A²: **Oi de novo galera!

Então, aí está o 1° capítulo da fic. Espero que tenham gostado. Ele é mais uma espécie de prólogo pra explicar a situação da fic, o que levou os personagens até o ponto onde começa a fic propriamente dita, o que acontece no 2° capítulo. No começo os capítulos serão meio curtinhos como vc´s viram, mas do jeito que gosto de escrever e dependendo também do número de reviews que receber eles podem ir crescendo.

Dúvidas, críticas, sugestões e lembretes de algum errinho encontrado são muito bem vindos.

Gente, eu sou simplesmente viciada em receber reviews (nem dá pra perceber de tanto que eu falo né? Rsrsrs). Então espero seu recado.

Beijos e até mais!

BM.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota da Autora: **_Olá pessoal! Espero que estejam gostando. Só passei aqui antes do capítulo pra dizer que nele haverá lemon, ou seja, relações entre boys! _

_Divirtam-se!

* * *

_

Capítulo 2

Harry entrou pelas portas duplas de seus aposentos enquanto abria os primeiros botões de suas vestes. Uma das coisas com que ele estava tendo dificuldade de se adaptar era o calor que fazia naquele país. Deluxe ficava as margens do Rio Nilo, em pleno Egito onde realmente fazia um calor tremendo, mesmo com todos os feitiços para refrigerar que ele e seus amigos colocaram no castelo. Ao chegar às portas do seu quarto propriamente dito, ele estancou diante da cena que encontrou.

Draco estivera agoniado durante toda a manhã por conta do calor que estava fazendo. Dono de uma pele muito clara e frágil, Draco se via impossibilitado de sair do castelo quando o sol começava a esquentar muito. Além disso, Harry não queria que ele se queimasse demais, pois apesar de não admitir era fascinado pelo tom de alabastro do seu vinculado. Então Draco se via sem ter muito que fazer. Não que o castelo fosse pequeno, era na verdade enorme, com várias galerias e mais de cem quartos. Havia muitos elfos domésticos servindo os habitantes do castelo, claro que todos eram devidamente registrados no F.A.L.E. e recebiam salário. Mas nem arregimentar os elfos ele podia. Quem o fazia era Hermione e a própria Senhora Weasley, que sempre sonhou em ter elfos para fazerem os serviços de casa.

Ele e os amigos de Harry ainda não eram os melhores amigos, mas de todos Hermione era quem menos o hostilizava. Mas isso não queria dizer que suas sugestões fossem ouvidas ou acatadas sobre o cardápio ou a administração do castelo.

Por isso naquele dia Draco se viu mais uma vez sem ter nada para fazer. Por um tempo ele vagou pelos imensos jardins do castelo admirando as flores que cresciam viçosas ali e que tanto lhe lembravam os jardins da mansão de sua família. Lembrar disso o deixou triste e não demorou muito para ele abandonar os jardins, e recolher-se outra vez nos aposentos que ele dividia com Harry.

Por conta do grande calor que fazia ali, Draco, após banhar-se resolveu descansar um pouco e deitando-se sem roupa mesmo acabou dormindo e não viu quando Harry chegou.

* * *

Ao chegar ao quarto e dar de cara com um Draco dormindo nu como veio ao mundo Harry sentiu seu sangue ferver. Não admitia a ninguém, mas ele era simplesmente fascinado pelo corpo de Draco. E apesar de muitos dizerem que o loiro era uma espécie de escravo dele o que acontecia era exatamente o contrário. Harry havia se tornado escravo da beleza do outro, da pele de alabastro, dos olhos cinzentos e que brilhavam tanto quando eles faziam amor. Das curvas e dos músculos que Draco possuía. Ele era o escravo, era quem estava acorrentado a este ser tão belo que era Draco Malfoy.

Sem perder mais tempo Harry aproximou-se da cama sem fazer barulho e deitando-se ao lado do loiro correu uma das suas mãos suavemente pelo quadril e coxa de Draco ao que ele respondeu com um suspiro ainda adormecido.

Não contente com a reação, Harry resvalou a mão para as nádegas macias do outro ainda em uma suave carícia. Parou por um momento para esticar a mão sobre uma mesinha de cabeceira que ficava ao lado da cama e magicamente um pote flutuou da gaveta, já aberto e Harry mergulhou dois dedos ali os retirando cobertos por uma substancia oleosa. Com os dedos devidamente lubrificados ele voltou a acariciar a nádega de Draco, mas desta vez mais perto da junção entre um lado e outro. Gentilmente ele foi esfregando os dedos lubrificados na entradinha de Draco que preso entre o sono e a consciência suspirava e empinava levemente os quadris em direção aos dedos do outro.

Depois de um tempo Harry já conseguia introduzir os dois dedos em Draco que agora gemia sem acordar totalmente. Vendo que o outro ainda estava meio adormecido enquanto seu próprio membro já se encontrava pulsando de tanto desejo Harry foi mais fundo com os dedos e acabou por atingir a próstata de Draco que com um grito despertou de vez.

- AAAhhhh!!

- Bom dia, dorminhoco. – Harry murmurou junto ao ouvido do loiro com a voz rouca e cheia de sensualidade enquanto fazia com os dedos um gostoso movimento de vai e vem dentro do loiro.

- Uhhnnn, Harryyyy... – Draco gemeu e seus quadris acompanhavam involuntariamente os movimentos feitos dentro de si.

- Você estava tão apetitoso deitado aqui que eu não resisti. – Harry desculpou-se com fingido arrependimento enquanto seus dedos iam mais e mais fundo dentro de Draco – Quer que eu o deixe continuar a dormir?

- N-não... uuhnn, Har-ryyy... – Draco gemia e ofegou contorcendo-se quando Harry diminuiu o ritmo do vai e vem dentro de si – por f-favor... não pare agora...

- Você é delicioso – Harry murmurou antes de tomar os lábios rosados e cheios que suplicavam pela sua atenção. Draco tinha um gosto de cerejas maduras e ele não se cansava de saborear aqueles lábios.

Retirando com cuidado os dedos de dentro do loiro enquanto este protestava Harry sorriu ao olhar para baixo e ver o quão excitado Draco estava. Espalhando pequenos beijos desde o pescoço de Draco até seu peito, Harry foi deixando uma trilha úmida pelo corpo do loiro. Parou para provocar os mamilos de Draco recebendo um grito de deleite quando sugou o mamilo esquerdo. Draco sempre se mostrou muito sensível ao seu toque, mas seus mamilos eram os mais sensíveis. Bastava que Harry passasse a língua de leve sobre eles e depois soprasse devagar para o loiro contorcer-se em êxtase gemendo seu nome. E foi isso que Harry passou a fazer. Dando pequenas lambidas ele umedeceu os mamilos rosados e depois assoprou sobre eles.

-Aaaahhh, Harryyyyyy...- Draco arfava – I-isso não é... justo. – Draco tinha uma mão presa firmemente aos cabelos revoltos do moreno enquanto a outra agarrava-se com fervor aos lençóis de seda da cama – Você está me enlouquecendo.

- Ótimo – Harry riu-se entre duas lambidas – Eu quero você assim: louco, sedento por mim. - ele prendeu o mamilo direito do loiro entre os dentes – Quero ouvir seus gemidos de prazer, quero entrar em você...

- Vem... por favor, Harry...- Draco contorcia-se, ondas de prazer varriam seu corpo com as palavras do outro ecoando em seus ouvidos – vem e faz amor comigo...agora.

Harry não precisou de mais nenhum incentivo. Com um feitiço não-verbal ele tirou toda sua roupa provocando um risinho ofegante da parte do outro.

- Estamos apressados, não?

- Viu como você me deixa? Não posso esperar nem mais um minuto para ter você. – Harry falou antes de deitar-se outra vez sobre o loiro e capturar seus lábios. Beijar Draco era para Harry um prazer indescritível. Não eram poucas as horas que Harry passava beijando o loiro. Muitas vezes o carregava junto quando tinha algum compromisso fora do castelo e passava a maior parte das viagens beijando-o para o desgosto de Ronny e divertimento de Hermione.

- Harry...

- Diga, – ele falou contra os lábios do loiro – diga o que você quer que eu faça... – ele passou a beijar o pescoço suave de Draco e distribuir pequenas mordidas em sua nuca – diga como quer que eu lhe dê prazer.

- Eu quero... – Draco arfava passando as mãos nas costas musculosas de Harry – Eu quero que você me tome em seus lábios...

- É isso que você quer? – Harry desceu o corpo até alojar-se entre as pernas levemente abertas do loiro e passou a beijar a parte interna das coxas dele. – É isso que você quer? – ele repetiu entre beijos.

- N-não, eu quero que você...me beije...

- Não é o que eu estou fazendo? – perguntou com divertimento passando a mordiscar as coxas brancas

- Não... por favor... – ele já não estava mais agüentando. Seu membro pulsava dolorosamente de desejo, completamente ereto e com as veias saltadas. – por favor...

Ele não precisou pedir outra vez. Harry abocanhou aquele pedaço pulsante do loiro e o engoliu inteiro arrancando um grito longo do loiro

- Aaaaaahhhh, isso.

Harry chupava o pênis inteiro, sentia a cabeça roçar no fundo de sua garganta, apertava os lábios em volta dele e voltava chupando até a cabeça inchada que já vertia uma gota de sêmen. Ali ele ficou um tempo só saboreando a cabecinha, lambendo a abertura que vertia as lágrimas peroladas do prazer de Draco enquanto este se retorcia e gemia louco de prazer.

O próprio pênis de Harry estava duro como aço e pulsava exigindo atenção. Ele então levou uma mão até ele e começou a masturbar-se enquanto continuava a chupar o membro de Draco como se quisesse tirar sua alma por ali.

Draco tinha os olhos fechados enquanto grunhia com o que Harry lhe fazia naquele momento. Por trás de suas pálpebras cerradas ele via estrelas e luzes espocando em suas retinas, produto da alta dose de êxtase que tomava conta de seu ser.

- Harry... – Draco sentia que faltava pouco para gozar e ele queria sentir Harry dentro dele quando o fizesse. – por favor, vem... eu não posso agüentar mais... - retirando o pênis do outro da boca, Harry ajoelhou-se entre suas coxas e convocando mais uma vez o pote de lubrificante ele passou a distender o loiro para sua passagem.

Apesar de estarem fazendo amor continuamente a mais de um mês Harry ainda sentia Draco muito estreito, o que lhe agradava imensamente. Por isso ele tomava o maior cuidado ao lubrificá-lo para que não se machucasse.

Dando-se por satisfeito ele posicionou seu membro que nestas alturas já estava mais que ereto na entrada do outro e aos poucos foi forçando a entrada ao som dos gemidos guturais que Draco deixava escapar.

-AAhh, isso...assim Har-ryyy. – Draco segurava-se nos lençóis e com as pernas entrelaçadas na cintura de Harry impulsionava-se em sua direção facilitando assim a entrada do membro em si.

Quando encontrava-se todo dentro do outro Harry começou os impulsos que os levaria até o paraíso do êxtase. Aos poucos ele aumentou o ritmo com Draco seguindo-o em todos os seus movimentos. Pena que não durou muito. Foi só ele agarrar o pênis do loiro que estava ereto entre eles e estocando uma, duas, três vezes em sua próstata Draco gozou urrando e despejando sua semente em suas mãos. Seus músculos internos se contraíram apertando o membro do moreno dentro de si precipitando também o seu gozo.

-AAAAAhhh, Dracoo... – Harry gozou e deixou-se cair sobre o corpo do loiro sentindo seu membro já flácido sair lentamente de dentro do outro.

Com um feitiço de limpeza Draco limpou a ambos e convocando um leve lençol ele aconchegou-se nos braços de Harry e ambos entregaram-se a um sono ligeiro e satisfeito.

* * *

**Nota da Autora²: **Oi de novo pessoal! Espero que tenham gostado deste novo capitulo. Agradeço de coração o carinho e as reviews que tenho recebido. E é claro que espero mais e mais reviews para suprir este meu vício maluco. Rsrsr

Agradeço especialmente a: **SaintNis; Marcia B. S.; Lieny Uzumaki Malfoy; Freya Jones; Kimberly Anne Evans Potter; Simca; M. Stitch; Kim Croismare; Belinha Weasley Potter; Kappuchu09 e 2Dobbys! **

Muito obrigada de coração pessoal e já sei que vivo insistindo nisso mas é um vício então não posso deixar de pedir que me mandem reviewssssss!!!!

Beijos e até a próxima.

BM.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Ao despertar, Draco deu-se conta de que não havia dormido mais que meia hora. Olhou para o lado e viu o moreno ressonando. Com cuidado para não despertá-lo ele saiu dos braços dele e levantou-se da cama rumo ao banheiro do aposento.

Lá precipitou-se em direção a banheira e ligou a torneira para que enchesse. Derramando um pouco de sais próprio para relaxamento ele entrou na água fresca e deixou-se ficar ali por um tempo, só aproveitando a refrescância do banho.

Foi assim que Harry o encontrou quando parou a porta do banheiro. Ele despertou quando não sentiu o calor do corpo de Draco ao seu lado na cama e saiu para procurá-lo o encontrando relaxado dentro da banheira.

- Você me deixou sozinho lá na cama. - retrucou suavemente fazendo com que Draco tomasse conhecimento de sua presença.

- Ora, não pensei que você fosse sentir a minha falta tão rápido. Além disso, - Draco retrucou tornando a se acomodar direito dentro da banheira – não é como se eu houvesse atravessado o deserto. – o moreno continuou parado admirando o corpo esticado confortavelmente dentro da água. – Vai ficar aí só olhando?

- E o que você sugere? – Harry se acercou da banheira e sentou-se na borda perto do suporte onde Draco havia acomodado sua cabeça.

- Não sei, você poderia esfregar as minhas costas. – o loiro ronronou quando sentiu as mãos do moreno massageando gentilmente seu pescoço e couro cabeludo – humm, isso.

- Alguém aqui é muito folgado, não? – Harry falou zombeteiro. E deixando de acariciar o pescoço do outro fez menção de entrar na banheira – Chega pra lá um pouquinho.

- Hum, tem certeza de que quer que eu me mova? – o loiro fez manha – está tão bom nesta posição.

- Tudo bem, não precisa se mexer então. – Harry falou e entrando na banheira deitou-se por cima do outro. – E então o que acha desta posição?

- Muito melhor. – Draco só teve tempo de dizer isso antes dos lábios de Harry colarem-se nos seus.

Beijando de maneira sôfrega o loiro Harry passou os braços ao redor do corpo delgado sustentando-o e virou-se fazendo com que Draco ficasse por cima dele. Sem deixar os lábios macios ele foi escorregando as mãos em carícias suaves pelas costas do loiro e chegando as nádegas apertou suavemente.

- Hummm.

- Esta posição não é muito melhor que a outra? – perguntou ao ouvir o gemido do loiro

- Não sei, me prove que ela é melhor. – Draco respondeu incitando o moreno que não se fez de rogado tornou a beijá-lo.

Passaram um bom tempo só se beijando até que Harry passou a acariciar as nádegas firmes de Draco com mais entusiasmo. Depois escorregando as mãos devagar passou a acariciar a entrada do loiro que gemia a medida que as carícias ficavam mais ousadas. Sentindo um dos dedos de Harry penetrando-o Draco relaxou a musculatura anal e passou a se mover mais suavemente.

Harry já estava com três dedos dentro de Draco quando este rompeu o beijo deles.

- Chega Harry. Não precisa me preparar mais, já está ótimo.

- Você é muito apressado, Dray. – o moreno falou retirando os dedos de dentro do outro enquanto o ajudava a sentar-se a cavalo sobre ele – Não quero machucá-lo.

- Você nunca o faria, Harry. Eu confio em você. – o loiro falou docemente enquanto ajeitava-se sobre o moreno cujo membro estava encostado na entrada do loiro. Aos poucos Harry foi introduzindo-o no orifício do outro que gemia suavemente. Harry esperou Draco sentar-se completamente empalado em seu membro para começar a se mexer dentro dele.

- Pois eu vou ensiná-lo a ser mais paciente, meu loiro. – Harry falou enquanto distribuía beijos suavemente pelo peito do loiro que se segurava nos ombros largos do moreno e gemia com o lento vai e vem.

- Mais rápido, Harry...

- Não, hoje eu vou ensiná-lo os prazeres do sexo lento.

- Amanhã você faz isso, - o loiro gemia e se mexia mais tentando fazer Harry aumentar a velocidade dos seus movimentos, mas o moreno permanecia estocando-o de forma lenta, quase parando. – vamos, Harry...

Mas o moreno não deu ouvidos as suplicas do loiro e selando-lhe os lábios com os seus para impedi-lo de protestar continuou a estocar muito lentamente dentro do loiro.

Segurando o loiro pela cintura e tomando cuidado para não sair de dentro dele em nenhum momento, Harry virou-se dentro da banheira ficando por cima do loiro mais uma vez, enquanto continuava em ritmo lento.

O moreno continuava com o lento vai-e-vem para o desespero do outro que sentia uma onda de calor ir tomando-o devagar a medida que o moreno se movia dentro dele. Em nenhum momento Harry deixou os lábios do outro enquanto permanecia estocando-o devagar.

Depois de um tempo Draco sentia como se fosse morrer de tanto tesão e sentia o orgasmo chegando como violentas ondas que quebravam em seu corpo que estremecia embaixo do corpo moreno que o estava levando a loucura.

Harry também percebeu o orgasmo do loiro chegando e para a surpresa deste foi parando de se mover lentamente até ficar parado dentro do outro o fazendo choramingar.

- Calma, eu disse que você era apressado demais. – sussurrou com os lábios rentes aos lábios já inchados do loiro.

- Por favor, Harry... – em momentos como este Draco esquecia-se totalmente do tão afamado orgulho Malfoy e não se importava de implorar.

Para o moreno não tinha beleza maior no mundo do que o _seu _loiro com os cabelos espalhados ao redor do lindo rosto, com os lábios avermelhados e inchados pelos beijos dele e com aquele brilho no olhar que o escravizava.

Beijando-o mais profundamente Harry sentiu seu próprio corpo reclamar a satisfação daquele ato. Seu membro pulsava de forma alucinada ainda dentro do outro que o apertava dentro de si com movimentos de sucção que o estavam levando a loucura. Resolveu então que a lição estava terminada por aquele dia e voltou a movimentar-se dentro do loiro cada vez mais rápido o fazendo gritar de prazer.

Depois de algumas estocadas Draco acabou por gozar e com seus músculos internos apertando o membro de Harry precipitou o seu gozo também.

Ambos sentiram os corpos relaxarem dentro da água que apesar da grande movimentação ainda ocupava metade da banheira. Com um movimento da mão Harry fez a água se renovar, morna e refrescante. Com muito cuidado saiu de dentro do loiro e fez com que este se deitasse recostado em seu peito.

Draco sentia-se como um boneco de pano devido a exaustão que tomava seus membros. Sentiu harry sair de dentro dele e recostá-lo em seu peito mas não esboçou qualquer reação. Sentiu também o moreno convocar uma macia esponja e começar a passar pelo seu peito, banhando-o como se fosse uma criança. Mas ele parecia não ter forças mais para nada a não ser ficar ali deitado recebendo os cuidados do outro.

Percebendo o mutismo do outro Harry continuou a passar lentamente a esponja pela pele de alabastro que tanto o fascinava e não pode evitar a preocupação.

- Você está bem? – perguntou num sussurro perto do ouvido do loiro.

- Hu-hunm.

- Tem certeza? Está tão calado.

Recebendo outro gemido como resposta Harry deixou a esponja de lado e rodeando o corpo do outro com os braços o moveu para que pudesse olhar para o seu rosto. O loiro tinha os olhos fechados e suspirou quando sentiu o moreno o mover.

- Eu não te machuquei, não é verdade?

Com mais um suspiro Draco abriu os olhos dando de cara com uma expressão preocupada nos olhos verdes como esmeraldas do outro.

- Não Harry. – ele respondeu em voz baixa enquanto levantava uma mão para acariciar o rosto do outro. – Eu já disse que você nunca poderia me machucar. Eu só estou cansado, depois de tanto exercício físico. – ele completou zombeteiro fazendo o outro sorrir.

- Está bem então. Deixe-me levá-lo para um lugar mais confortável e você poderá descansar.

- Mas aqui está tão bom. – a manha estava de volta na voz do loiro que abraçou-se ao peito de Harry como se este fosse um travesseiro.

Sorrindo diante da atitude do loiro Harry abraçou-o e levantou-se com ele no colo, pegou uma toalha que estava por perto e rumou de volta para o quarto de ambos. Depois de secá-lo parcialmente Harry enxugou-se rapidamente com a mesma toalha e jogando-a no chão acomodou-se com Draco debaixo dos lençóis finos de seda que cobriam a cama para uma pequena siesta antes do almoço.

- Você não vai mais trabalhar hoje? – Draco perguntou sonolento enquanto se ajeitava praticamente deitado sobre o moreno.

- Hoje eu só saio dos seus braços se o próprio Voldemort ressucitar e aparecer vestido de bailarina na minha frente – Harry falou sentindo o outro estremecer sobre ele. – O que foi?

- Não gosto quando você fala dele. – Draco tinha o cenho franzido e estremecia sempre que o nome do Lord das Trevas era mencionado.

- Sinto muito, não pensei antes de falar. – Harry desculpou-se apertando o outro entre os braços. – Pronto, não vamos pensar em mais nada. Vamos só dormir abraçadinhos até que Dobby venha nos chamar para o almoço.

E ambos se deixaram levar por um sono bem merecido que seus corpos estavam exigindo no momento para se recuperar das atividades anteriores.

* * *

**N/A: **Olá leitores lindos da minha vida!

Fiquei feliz de ver o quanto vocês gostaram do último capitulo, por isso resolvi deixar este aqui de presentinho de carnaval. Espero que tenham gostado. E se gostaram já sabe, é só contribuir para o vício desta escritora que vos fala: manda revieeeeeewwss! Rsrsrsrsr

Brincadeiras a parte pessoal. gostaria de agradecer o carinho que tenho recebido por parte de todos vocês, pelas reviews e principalmente por cada vez mais me incentivarem a escrever.

Meus agradecimentos especiais a: **Lieny Uzumaki Malfoy; Freya Jones; Kim Croismare; Marcia B. S.; Maga do 4; Kappuchu09; Umbreon-chan; Nicky Evans; 2Dobbys; Allex Malfoy e M. Stitch! **

Agradeço também aqueles que não tiveram tempo ou não puderam deixar seu comentário mas que leu o ultimo capitulo. Muito obrigada mesmo e

até o próximo capitulo!

Beijos!

BM.


	4. Chapter 4

**Nota da autora: **Oi pessoal, desculpe a demora. Mas aqui está mais um capitulo. deixarei as explicações para o final do capitulo.

_Boa Leitura!

* * *

_

Capítulo 4

Já havia passado das duas quando Draco finalmente acordou para dar-se conta de que estava sozinho na enorme cama. Ao lado de seu travesseiro uma linda rosa branca e um bilhete de Harry que dizia:

_Dray,_

_Você estava dormindo tão gostoso que eu não quis te acordar. _

_Dobby veio e deixou o seu almoço. Eu fui chamado para resolver um assunto que não podia esperar. _

_Se quiser reunir-se a mim está convidado a me encontrar em meu gabinete._

_Até mais,_

_HP._

Quando acabou de ler a nota o loiro levantou-se da cama preguiçosamente e depois de uma rápida ducha sentou-se a mesa para comer alguma coisa. Depois de se alimentar, Draco resolveu acatar a sugestão de Harry e encontrá-lo em seu gabinete.

Draco evitava ir até o ambiente de trabalho do moreno. Apesar de não dizerem na frente de Harry ele já ouvira que sua presença atrapalhava ali. E mesmo que ele insistisse que a opinião dos outros não o afetavam parou de ir tão frequentemente a aquela parte do castelo.

Usando vestes de uma finíssima seda azul celeste que o faziam se assemelhar a um diáfano elfo dos bosques, Draco terminou de pentear os seus sedosos cabelos loiros que estavam na altura dos ombros. Em seu tornozelo trazia uma delicada tornozeleira de ouro branco com o fecho no formato de um tigre com olhos de ônix.

Era um presente de Harry que não se cansava de fazer-lhe obséquios e dizia adorar sua expressão quando ganhava um presente. "_É um bracelete de escravo", _disse o moreno em tom de zombaria. _ "Enquanto você o tiver pertencerá a mim!"_, o moreno continuou sedutor antes de entregarem-se mutuamente mais uma vez.

Harry se divertia com os rumores que circulavam dentro e fora do castelo sobre o loiro ser um escravo seu. Era verdade que ambos estavam vinculados de uma maneira que aparentemente ninguém sabia explicar, mas dizer que ele era um escravo do moreno já era demais.

O elo entre ambos não tinha sido usado a muitos séculos até então, de acordo com as pesquisas de Hermione. Elos eram demasiado perigosos, levando, em muitos casos a morte de ambas as partes. Por isso teoricamente foi banido do mundo mágico. No entanto, algumas famílias de linhagem muito antigas ainda utilizavam estes elos para formar alianças entre si e desta forma garantir a sucessão da estirpe e do sangue-puro.

O elo que unia Draco a Harry era até bem flexível, se comparado com os elos pesquisados por Hermione. Eles não precisavam estar grudados 24 por dia, nem sentiam dor física quando tocados por outras pessoas. Mas se parassem para perceber, isso se devia a aceitação natural dos dois à aquela situação.

Eles podiam passar várias horas separados, mas tinham plena consciência da presença um do outro dentro do castelo. O toque de outras pessoas não provocava dor, mas também não era tão prazeroso quanto o do vinculado.

Não era um elo de submissão, portanto não obrigava a Draco concordar e seguir tudo o que Harry dizia. Mas ambos discordavam muito pouco um do outro. Mas daí a dizer que Draco era um escravo já era demais.

* * *

Ele deu duas batidas e entrou. O ambiente era decorado de maneira suave como todo o castelo e de muito bom gosto, apesar de não ter sido ele o responsável por isso. A decoração havia sido feita pelo regente anterior, e Harry preferiu não mexer nela ainda.

Mas deixando estes pensamentos de lado Draco cruzou a ante-sala que o separava do gabinete propriamente dito sem dispensar mais do que um "boa-tarde" para as pessoas que estavam ali. Entre elas ele pôde perceber uma cabeça vermelha que pertencia ao Weasel. Este lhe lançou um olhar reprovador enquanto abria a boca para tentar parar Draco, mas este nem lhe deu um segundo olhar e já foi abrindo a segunda porta e espiando para dentro.

No interior do gabinete Harry reunia-se com Sírius, Remus, Severus e Hermione e pelas caras sérias devia ser algo importante.

Ele até tentou retroceder, mas seu movimento chamou a atenção dos ocupantes da sala que levantaram as cabeças e olharam em sua direção deixando-o enrubescido.

- Er... Oi.

- Draco. – Severus saudou o afilhado.

- Olá Draco – disse Remus sorrindo-lhe amável.

- Oi Dray. – Harry lhe sorriu radiante. Não podia esconder o quanto ficava satisfeito de estar com o loiro. – Venha, entre.

- Eu não queria atrapalhar. Posso voltar outra hora. – ele ainda estava indeciso. Os outros dois participantes ainda lhe lançavam disfarçados olhares molestos por atrapalhar a reunião deles. Mesmo Hermione não sendo tão hostil com ele quanto seu noivo, não gostava quando o loiro atrapalhava o horário de trabalho do gabinete de Harry. Todos sabiam que quando ele chegava o moreno simplesmente largava tudo o que estava fazendo para dar-lhe atenção.

- Posso ver que estão ocupados, eu volto depois. – e fez menção de deixar a sala de novo, mas ao ouvir a voz de Harry o fez estacar.

- Venha até aqui, Dray. – a voz era suave, mas implicitamente havia ali uma ordem que foi prontamente obedecida pelo loiro.

Ele foi caminhando suavemente até a poltrona onde Harry estava sentado e parou ao lado dele numa pose de falsa submissão.

- Pois não, Meu Senhor.

- Você está desperdiçando o seu talento artístico aqui, sabia? – Harry sorriu da atitude do loiro.

- Oh eu sei, mas o que eu não faço pela felicidade do meu Amo e Senhor. – dramatizou Draco, fazendo com que Harry risse alto. Ele sentou-se no braço da poltrona do moreno sendo prontamente agarrado pela cintura. – Por que não me acordou? – perguntou baixinho o loiro, ignorando o fato de que todos os outros acompanhavam a conversa deles com diferentes graus de interesse.

- Você estava dormindo tão bem que preferi não atrapalhar... de novo. – completou o moreno de forma maliciosa, fazendo Draco corar um pouco lembrando da forma como fora acordado a algumas horas atrás.

- Eu não me importaria. – respondeu também de forma maliciosa fazendo Harry jogar a cabeça para trás numa gostosa gargalhada.

- Levarei isto em conta da próxima vez – disse o moreno ainda rindo.

Vendo a interação entre ambos, os outros ocupantes da sala não perdiam nenhum gesto ou detalhe da conversa. Até Sírius atrapalhar.

- Harry, precisamos terminar de resolver isto e...

- Depois, Sírius. – respondeu Harry sem nem mesmo se dar ao trabalho de desviar o olhar do sorriso de Draco para fitar o padrinho que soava molesto com sua atitude. - Aliás, resolvam vocês.

- Mas Harry... – Hermione tentou argumentar, sendo prontamente cortada pelo moreno.

- Vocês já sabem a minha opinião, então só precisam terminar os arranjos necessários para que tudo corra como eu espero.

- Harry...

- Agora não, padrinho. Por favor, deixem-nos a sós.

Sírius soltou um suspiro irritado e sabendo que seu afilhado não resolveria mais nada depois da chegada do loiro levantou-se e lançando um olhar raivoso para Draco saiu do escritório sendo seguido por um aparentemente indiferente Snape. Hermione depois de lançar mais um olhar para o amigo levantou e saiu sendo seguida por Remus que foi o único que sorriu para ambos antes de sair e fechar a porta atrás de si.

- Eles não ficaram nem um pouco felizes com a minha presença. – Draco suspirou.

- Isso não é importante. O que interessa é que eu fiquei feliz com sua visita.

- Mas que pensamento mais Slyntherin, Alteza. – Draco riu zombeteiro e levantando-se do braço da poltrona andou a esmo pelo gabinete admirando mais uma vez as cores suaves e de bom gosto que adornavam o ambiente.

- Oras, para alguma coisa deveria servir eu ser o Príncipe aqui, não é? – o moreno questionou rindo e aproximando-se do outro o encurralou na parede. – você está particularmente delicioso hoje.

- Você acha?

- Uhum... – Harry estava ocupado mordiscando a pele do pescoço do outro, enquanto sua mão já passeava pelas costas num carinho leve e sugestivo. – Não sei o que é, mas tem alguma coisa em você hoje que está me deixando doido. – Harry agora chupava devagar a ponta da orelha do loiro o fazendo gemer languidamente.

- Huumm, Harry...

- Hum...

- Agora _você _está me deixando doido – Draco conseguiu dizer enquanto gemia com as carícias que o outro estava fazendo com a língua em sua orelha.

- Ótimo. – e Harry o beijou apaixonadamente.

Ficaram presos num beijo avassalador, até que Draco descolou os lábios dos de Harry para respirar. Enquanto buscava ar entre bocanadas, Harry ria baixinho da expressão dele.

- Olha só o estado que você me deixa – o moreno separou-se um pouco do corpo do outro para mostrar-lhe o volume em sua calça. – Como posso aparecer diante dos meus conselheiros neste estado? – admoestou de brincadeira Harry.

- Talvez eu devesse deixar de vir até o seu gabinete. Seus conselheiros não gostam nada quando eu venho aqui.

- Isso é porque eles percebem as mudanças que a sua presença na minha vida causou.

- Agora então você pode dizer que é um novo homem por minha causa? – questionou Draco de forma zombeteira.

- Eu diria que sou um homem feliz.

- E eu quero tudo deste homem – Draco respondeu sorrindo e voltando a beijar o moreno.

Ambos se deixaram levar pela paixão que este beijo traduzia e esqueceram-se completamente da presença de qualquer pessoa que não fosse eles mesmos.

* * *

Hermione saiu do gabinete de Harry junto com os outros e Ronny, seu noivo, veio até ela quando a viu sair com o semblante fechado.

- Nem precisa me dizer. – o ruivo foi falando quando chegou perto. – ELE atrapalhou mais uma vez a reunião, não foi?

- Harry não tem jeito. – suspirou a castanha pondo os papéis que trazia nas mãos encima de uma escrivaninha no canto direito e virando-se para as pessoas que ainda estavam ali e perguntou ao noivo. - Eles estão esperando para falar com o Harry?

- Sim. Eu falei com alguns e resolvi o que pude sem interromper, mas estes dizem que só querem falar diretamente com ele. – respondeu o ruivo apontando para as cinco ou seis pessoas que estavam na ante sala esperando para falar com o príncipe.

- Ele não vai sair daí de dentro tão cedo, você sabe. – Ela retrucou. – É melhor dizer a eles que voltem amanhã. – e foi em direção as pessoas para conversar com elas.

* * *

**N/A: ** Será que alguém ainda espera alguma coisa desta escritora tão relapsa?

È sério pessoal, eu peço desculpas pela demora em postar novamente. Uma série de fatores colaboraram para que eu demorasse tanto. Motivos que vão desde um pequeno defeito no meu PC até uma leve depressão que me desmotivou a escrever e até chegar ao ponto de apagar vários dos meus rascunhos. Esta fic é uma delas, estou tendo que reescrevê-la.

Mas prometo dar maior atenção a esta fic que me entusiasmava tanto a algum tempo.

Agradeço do fundo do meu coração o carinho e todas as reviews que recebi até agora. Meu mais sincero obrigada por todos os que seguem as minhas fics e esperam ainda as minhas atualizações. Espero não decepcioná-los novamente.

Espero que gostem e se tiverem sugestões, críticas ou qualquer comentário é só me mandar reviews, ok!

E que tenham paciência comigo, ok?

Mil beijos e até o próximo capitulo (que eu espero será postado em breve).

BM.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

A porta da frente bateu na ala onde a família Weasley habitava no castelo e Molly veio da cozinha ver quem era.

- Olá queridos. – cumprimentou a senhora ruiva com um sorriso. – Que caras são essas, muito trabalho?

- Oi mãe. – Ron, que tinha acabado de chegar com Hermione se jogou de qualquer jeito no sofá suspirando irritado. – O furão albino ataca novamente.

- Ron não o chame deste jeito! – Hermione ralhou levemente sentando-se com mais elegância numa poltrona. – Olá Molly. O que Ron quer dizer é que mais uma vez a chegada do Draco no gabinete de Harry encerrou o expediente mais cedo.

- Hun. Você está sendo delicada demais Hermione. Aposto como ele faz de propósito!

- Eu duvido disso, meu filho. – Molly falou parada no vão da porta que ligava a cozinha a sala ainda com a varinha numa mão e um pano de prato em outra. – Se Harry quisesse poderia parar com isso. Então se o Draco vai até lá é porque Harry assim o permite.

- Pois o Harry deveria ser mais responsável, isso sim. – Hermione retrucou. – A sala de espera estava cheia de gente que queria falar com ele e estávamos tentando resolver um problema que espero não tome maiores proporções futuramente quando ele simplesmente nos mandou sair quando o Draco chegou.

- Problema? Aconteceu algo? – Molly se interessou.

- Esperemos que não, mas o Harry devia prestar maior atenção agora para não lamentar depois. – respondeu a garota castanha.

- Bom, - Ronny levantou-se do sofá e caminhou para a cozinha. – já que estamos aqui, o que tem pro jantar mãe? Estou morrendo de fome.

- Hunpf, me conte uma novidade! – Molly foi atrás do filho para impedir que ele mexesse nas panelas deixando uma Hermione pensativa ainda sentada na sala.

_

* * *

Em outro lugar do castelo..._

- Droga! Toda vez é a mesma coisa. – reclamou Sírius chateadíssimo com a atitude do afilhado. Ele, Severus e Remus andavam pelos corredores do castelo depois de terem sido "persuadidos" a sair da sala do afilhado. – Este seu afilhado não toma jeito, Sev. Sempre dá um jeito de atrapalhar.

- A culpa não é de todo dele, Sírius. – Severus resmungou – O seu afilhado é tão culpado quanto. Mais até que ele, porque sabe das responsabilidades que tem e deixa tudo de lado quando vê o Draco.

- Não vai adiantar nada vocês continuarem reclamando agora. – Remus cortou sensatamente. Remus era um dos poucos que apoiavam de fato a relação entre Harry e Draco. E quando se dizia pouco, eram poucos mesmo. As pessoas achavam estranho que dois inimigos de anos de repentes estivessem enlaçados e se mostrassem felizes com isso. Ambos não se desgrudavam para o desespero de muita gente. Remus era um daqueles que achavam que isso iria acontecer em algum momento.

Tanta raiva infundada na época da escola só podia ser amor invertido. – Todos sabem que ambos são assim e pronto. Não faz falta que vocês dois fiquem se lamentando pelos corredores do castelo. O melhor que temos a fazer é pensar numa maneira de resolver o problema que está se instalando diante de nós.

- Você tem razão, Remus. – Severus suspirou e mais uma vez deu razão ao licántropo. – Precisamos pensar em algo que evite todos os problemas que estão por vir.

- Harry está enfeitiçado pelo Malfoy. Não podemos permitir que isso interfira nas alianças que o Principado possui.

- Não podemos esquecer que eles estão _enlaçados. _– Remus falou quando os três chegaram a um dos muitos jardins internos do castelo e sentaram-se ao redor de uma mesa num canto mais afastado do jardim para evitar ouvidos curiosos. – Queiram ou não, não é algo que se possa passar por cima.

- Severus, me explique de novo porque estamos neste impasse. – Sírius pediu tentando ver nas entrelinhas uma saída para o dilema deles.

- Quantas vezes será preciso ouvir para que este seu pequeno cérebro pulgoso entenda a gravidade da situação que está se instalando diante dos nossos olhos? – perguntou de maneira mordaz o ex-professor de poções.

- Olha aqui, Snivellus...

- Tudo bem, já chega vocês dois. – Remus mais uma vez apartou antes que os dois começassem a brigar de novo. – Podemos nos ater ao assunto, por favor? Severus, se você tiver a bondade de nos repetir

- Está bem. Bom, tudo isso começou quando eu estava em missão diplomática no Principado de Mônaco. Lembram que Harry não pôde ir a esta reunião e eu fui em seu lugar? – perguntou o ex-professor de poções e depois dos assentimentos dos demais, ele continuou. – Pois bem, nesta reunião foi-se questionado a presença do príncipe e os motivos que o prendiam em Deluxe. O que acontece é que nesta reunião encontrava-se também alguns dos representantes do Ministério Britânico, ou para ser mais exato, Ernest MacMillian. Já podem imaginar o que aconteceu.

**

* * *

FLASHBACK**

_Severus detestava festas como aquelas, mas como membro do conselho do Principado de Deluxe e encarregado das missões diplomáticas do país era seu dever estar em mais uma das entediantes festas as quais Harry costumava ser convidado._

_Mas esta festa tinha algo de diferente. Não era somente uma festa, mas uma reunião dos dirigentes dos principais paises do mundo. E Harry não viera mais uma vez. Diabo de garoto irresponsável. Por mais que tenha derrotado o Senhor Obscuro e se tornado o Príncipe de Deluxe ainda era um garoto que no momento deveria estar enfiado na cama do seu afilhado._

_Severus seguia pensando quando uma voz irritante interrompeu sua linha de raciocínio._

_-Ora, ora, se não é um dos conselheiros do Tão Famoso Príncipe Potter. – Ernest MacMillian vinha chegando com mais uma dúzia de seguidores de mente vazia como ele. – Diga-me Conselheiro Snape, por que o nosso tão ilustríssimo Príncipe e Salvador não deu o ar da sua graça hoje?_

_- Boa noite senhor MacMillian, senhores. – Severus cumprimentou a todos antes de virar-se para contestar a pergunta do rapaz. Não sabia como aquele pedante havia se transformado em Ministro Júnior do Ministério da Magia Inglês. O ministério ia de mal a pior pelo visto. – O Príncipe Potter teve contratempos que o retiveram em Deluxe. Mas não se preocupe que ele está muito bem representado por mim._

_- Contratempos? – MacMillian riu com sarcasmo da resposta de Severus. E continuou de forma debochada. – Tem certeza, Conselheiro Snape? Não foi exatamente isso que soubemos._

_- E o quê os senhores souberam, senhor MacMillian? – Severus apelava para seu talento como espião duplo para dissimular o desprezo pelo seu ex-aluno._

_- Soube que – o Ministro júnior aproximou-se e num tom falsamente confidencial falou de forma que Severus e todos os que estavam ao seu redor ouvissem claramente –, certo loiro o está prendendo em sua cama. _

_- Creio não ter entendido sua colocação, senhor MacMillian._

_- Ora, por Merlin, homem! Não dissimule mais. Todos sabem que Potter reivindicou a Draco Malfoy como seu espólio de guerra e agora o mantém como seu escravo pessoal, se é que entende o que quero dizer._

_- Se é esta a versão que os senhores possuem dos fatos devo corrigi-los. – Severus aparentemente não se deixou abalar pelo comentário venenoso de Ernest. – O Príncipe Potter salvou a vida de meu afilhado e lhe ofereceu uma chance de vida fora de Londres para recomeçar sua vida, como fez com muitos dos que hoje vivem em Deluxe._

_- Chance de vida, não é? – debochou Ernest com um sorriso malicioso que o tornava mais repulsivo ainda – Em outros tempos chamava-se de outra forma. – os demais homens que os rodeavam riram como parvos da piadinha sem graça do Ministro._

_- Por mais interessante que esteja sendo esta conversa, devo dizer, senhores que a vida privada de Sua Alteza não tem por que ser de domínio público. _

_- Ah, mas aí é que você se engana Senhor Snape. – Ernest fez uma careta cruel que era a tentativa completamente frustrada de ser um sorriso – A partir do momento que o Príncipe Potter deixa de comparecer a eventos de suma importância como este para estar se... enroscando com seu escravo, ou seja lá o que ele seja, este assunto passa a ser de domínio público sim. – e virando-se para os demais ele começou um discurso que esperava soar preocupado com o futuro dos países ali representados._

_- Todos sabem que Deluxe é um dos mais bem sucedidos principados da Europa, quiçá de todo o mundo bruxo. É uma das últimas cidades totalmente bruxas existentes. Muitos países estão pendentes das decisões do Príncipe deste país e a ausência do Príncipe Potter nos faz pensar se estamos realmente seguros deixando tamanha responsabilidade nas mãos de um garoto como Potter?_

_- Lindo discurso, senhor Ministro __**Júnior**__ – Severus deu ênfase ao Júnior e falou daquela forma arrastada que a Ernest lembrava sinistramente das broncas que ele dava em sua época de Hogwarts e que tinham o poder de arrasar até o mais autoconfiante aluno. – Porém devo relembrar aos senhores, e principalmente ao senhor Ministro que o Príncipe Potter tem a sua mesma idade? E que, há pouco tempo atrás livrou __**sozinho**__ o mundo da maior ameaça que poderia existir ao matar Lord Voldemort? – ele sorriu minimamente ao ver o estremecimento que todos ali tiveram ao ouvir aquele nome ainda tão temido._

_Como sempre a menção ao nome do Senhor Tenebroso fez com que a grande maioria estremecesse. E sem dar chance para maiores bombardeios, Severus continuou._

_- Além do mais todos sabem que o Príncipe Potter está muito bem amparado na regência do Principado, modéstia a parte. Os Senhores não têm motivos para se preocupar com relação a isso. O Príncipe sabe de suas prioridades e se não está presente a este tão importante evento deve-se a questões mais importantes e de benefício público que o retiveram em Deluxe._

_Agora grande parte dos convidados estava pendente da aquela "conversa", e esperavam a contestação do Ministro, que não tendo maiores argumentos por hora resolveu recuar._

_- Ora, com toda certeza o Príncipe Potter deve ter tido maiores assuntos que o retiveram em Deluxe. Esperemos que no próximo evento Vossa Alteza nos dê o ar de sua graça._

**Fim do Flashback**

* * *

- Depois desta festa foi-se reunido uma espécie de conselho com os representantes das principais potências mágicas da Europa.

- Não me lembro de tal convite ter vindo parar até aqui. – estranhou Sírius.

- E não veio mesmo. O conselho foi feito com países cujos dirigentes não apóiam de todo Harry como Príncipe de Deluxe. Só aliados do Ministro Júnior de Londres. Ainda não sei como este insuportável conseguiu chegar a ser Ministro Júnior. – resmungou Severus.

- Sendo sobrinho do ministro também, né. Assim qualquer um ascende naquele Ministério corrupto.

- O que precisamos pensar agora é nas possíveis repercussões que esta reunião pode acarretar para Deluxe e principalmente para o Harry. – disse Remus que mais uma vez era o mais sensato deles.

Antes de Severus ou Sírius pudesse responder, um pequeno torvelinho vinha cruzando o jardim com a maior velocidade que suas pequenas pernas lhe permitiam em direção do trio.

- Papá! – o pequeno estrelou-se sorridente nas pernas do licántropo que o recebeu com um enorme sorriso.

- Olá meu pequeno. – Remus o carregou sorrindo e riu do brilho travesso que aqueles olhos marrons, que lhe diziam que aquele pedaço de gente estava aprontando alguma coisa. – O que faz aqui?

- Eu fugi! – riu-se o pequeno sendo acompanhado por um divertido Sírius. Severus apenas franziu o cenho. Crianças ainda o deixavam um tanto incomodado.

- Theodore! Onde você está, menino? – uma voz de mulher mais madura foi ouvida antes que os homens vissem uma ainda imponente Andrômeda Black cruzar o jardim atrás do neto travesso.

- Ei Andy, – Sírius fez sinal para chamar a atenção da senhora - ele está aqui.

- Ah, tio Sírius! – lamentou o garotinho. – Era pra ela não me ver aqui. Disso se trata fugir!

- Aí está você. – A mulher chegou até onde eles estavam – Está na hora do seu banho, rapazinho! Não pense que vai poder fugir dele hoje.

- Papai. – gemeu o garotinho fazendo manha tentando amolecer o coração do pai ou pelo menos do tio Sírius, porque ele sabia que se dependesse do tio Severus ele seria arremessado de roupa e tudo na banheira. – Diz pra vovó que eu não preciso tomar mais um banho. Eu tomei um ontem a noite. Ainda tô limpo!

- Ah-ah, nada disso. – Remus cortou a lamentação. – Você precisa tomar seu banho, ou ficará cheirando a porquinho e não a um lobinho. – Remus fazia cócegas na barriguinha do garotinho que explodiu em risos e se contorcia, fazendo Sírius rir alto e trazer um pequeno sorriso aos lábios da avó. Apenas Severus não sorriu. Era esperar demais do temível ex-professor de poções que se enternecesse diante daquela cena.

- Bom, - Andrômeda, sempre prática finalmente falou – a brincadeira está boa, mas à hora do banho chegou. Vamos Teddy, seu pai e os tios estavam conversando coisas de gente grande. Chega de atrapalhar.

- Mas vovó...

- Vai lá, filhote. – Remus o entregou nos braços da avó. – Depois o papai vai lhe contar uma historinha antes de você dormir.

- Tá bom. – resignou-se o menino e voltando a sorrir deu tchauzinho com a mãozinha rechonchuda. – Tchau tio Sírius, tchau tio Severus.

- Até mais, rapazes. – Andy se despediu e voltou pelo mesmo caminho que veio com um falante Teddy nos braços.

- Ele está cada vez mais lindo, não acha Sev? – perguntou Sírius sorrindo.

- Hunpf.

Os outros dois riram do cenho franzido e do ar de desgosto do ex-professor que parecia ainda estar traumatizado com os anos em que trabalhou em Hogwarts e vivia rodeado de "crianças ineptas" como ele se referia aos alunos.

**

* * *

N/A: **Olá pessoal! Nem demorei muito com este novo capítulo não é? Fico feliz por ter ainda alguns que esperam as minhas atualizações e que gostam do que escrevo.

Bom, neste novo cap procurei mostrar um pouco dos outros personagens que seguiram o nosso herói para Deluxe. Mas para aqueles que sentiram falta do casalzinho maravilha, prometo que no próximo cap terá mais deles e aí sim saberão qual é o problema que virá ameaçar a felicidade destes dois.

Agradeço a todos que deixaram sua review. Estou com um tantinho de pressa, mas para nomear cada um aqui, mas os que deixaram seu recado eu procuro sempre responder a cada um deles. Se eu não te respondi, é só me lembrar que procurarei ratificar isso.

Bom, mil beijos para todos e até o próximo capítulo!

BM.


End file.
